Care of Magical Creatures
by Ikarina
Summary: Marriage Law Challenge – Podczas siódmego roku nauki Hermiona Granger decyduje się poślubić jedynego nadającego się dla niej czarodzieja, który nawet nie poprosił jej o rękę. Jest nim okropny, ale potężny Severus Sanpe. TŁUMACZENIE Z ANGIELSKIEGO!


_**Od tłumaczki:**_

_Witam! Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, które publikuję. Zaczęłam zajmować się tym fanfiction, ponieważ chciałam poduczyć się trochę języka angielskiego, który zdaję w tym roku na maturze. Staram nie tłumaczyć się tekstu dosłownie tylko tak, żeby miało to "ręce i nogi"._

_Tekst jest autorstwa **mii madwyn**. Postanowiłam nie tłumaczyć tytułu, ponieważ w oryginale według mnie wygląda lepiej. **Care of Magical Creatures **(id: 3814832) to fanfiction z grupy Marriage Law Challenge. Na razie nie mam zgody, ale została wysłana._

_Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że tekst tan nie jest zbyt dobrze napisany jeśli chodzi o stylistykę i gramatykę. Przeleżał on u mnie na dysku parę dni, więc te błędy, które wychwyciłam to poprawiłam, ale czytając coś n-ty raz ciężko już cokolwiek zobaczć. Dlatego proszę o szczerą krytykę. Dość krytycznie podchodzę do tego tekstu i nie wszystko mi się podoba (pod względem stylistyki), ale starałam się żeby ten tekst był jak najbardziej zgodny z oryginałem. Moją dobrą stroną nigdy nie był i nie będzie język polski. Za wszelkie błędy z góry przepraszam._

**_Jeśli znalazłaby się jakaś miła duszyczka, która zechciałaby zostać moją betą to proszę o kontakt! :)_**

_Pozdrawiam _

_Ikarina_

* * *

**_Postacie i świat przedstawiony należą do JKR._**

_Od autorki: Ponieważ zauważyłam, że przez wielu czytelników jest to pierwszy SS/HG który czytają, chciałabym zwrócić uwagę na to, że w kanonie Severus Snape miał tylko 37 lat, kiedy Złote Trio zaczęło siódmy rok. Bardzo dużo osób kojarzy Snape'a tylko i wyłącznie ze znacznie starszym Alanem Rickmanem, dlatego postanowiłam napisać ten punkt. Ważny jest dla mnie żeby wyjaśnić, że Hermiona jest w odpowiednim wieku. Tak, wciąż jest 19 lat różnicy pomiędzy nimi (on urodził się w 1960 r., a ona w 1979 r.), ale również jest wciąż (w czarodziejskim świecie) młodym czarodziejem w sile wieku. A teraz, mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wam moja opowieść!_

**1. ZAPROPONOWANE**

Rzuciła się w stronę drzwi klasy od eliksirów i otworzyła je z hukiem. Szata powiewała wokół niej. – Profesorze!

Snape podniósł głowę znad papierów leżących na jego biurku. Jeśli był zaskoczony jej nagłym wejściem to z pewnością tego nie okazywał. – Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru. – zadrwił, po czym leniwie podniósł różdżkę. – Semestr nawet jeszcze się nie rozpoczął.

Poczuła jakby jakaś siła uderzyła w jej klatkę piersiową, po czym tupnęła obcasami w podłogę. Chciał ją wyrzucić!

- _Expelliarmus! _– sapnęła. Jego różdżka wyleciała w powietrze, a ona rzuciła się na przód żeby ją złapać. Wstała, czując zadowolonie.

Dopóki nie zobaczyła jego twarzy. Zwężone, czarne źrenice i cienkie zmrożone usta. Na jego twarzy nie było widać żadnych uczuć, ale te oczy – płonęły. _O, mój._

Przełknęła. Rozbroiła _nauczyciela!_

Pospiesznie ruszyła do przodu, położyła różdżkę na biurku i szybko się cofnęła. Odchrząknęła. Próbowała zachować spokój. – Tak. Teraz mam pańską uwagę...

- Cisza. – jego głos był zaledwie czymś więcej niż szeptem, ale nawet i tak był groźny.

Hermiona nerwowo zerknęła na drzwi. Machnęła szybko różdżką przy czym zamknęła je zdecydowanie ciszej niż je otworzyła. Kolejny szybki ruch i były zamknięte dokładnie.

Spojrzała na niego z determinacją. – Potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy, profesorze!

Profesor Snape zwrócił wzrok w kierunku zamkniętych drzwi. Następnie znów na nią spojrzał, bez konieczności poruszenia żadnej innej partii ciała. Pozostał w ciszy. Strasznej ciszy. W rzeczywistości był bardziej przerażający będąc spokojnym, niż gdyby miał się na niej wyżyć.

Zamknęła oczy. _Oddychaj, Hermiono. _Uświadomiła sobie, że dał jej prawo do wyjaśnień. Wszystko w jego reakcji na tą okropną wizytę potwierdzało jej teorię. Po szybkim uczuciu ulgi, fala gniewu obłudnie ją wypełniła.

Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego. – Czy pan wie co chcą ze mną zrobić? – nie była w stanie stać nieruchomo. Przeciągnęła wolną ręką po włosach, po czym zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę okna i odwróciła się. – Czy widział pan listę z moimi… - ledwo wykrztusiła z siebie to słowo. – _zalotnikami?_

W końcu poruszył się, odchylając się z przyjemnością na krześle. – Nie widzę żadnego powodu, dlaczego ta sprawa miałaby mnie zainteresować, panno Granger. – syknął. Miała wrażenie, że cieszyła go jej sytuacja.

Ścisnęła mocniej swoją różdżkę i warknęła. – Nigdy nie sugerowałam, że tak jest. Po prostu zapytałam, czy pan wie. Jednak przypuszczam, że nie ma to teraz żadnego znaczenia...

Zaszydził wykrzywiając przy tym wargi. – Myślę, że byłem niedbały nie śledząc na bieżąco pani życia miłosnego.

- Życie miłosne! – Zatrzymała się w ułamku sekundy, przydeptując sobie stopę, zauważyła jego błyszczące spojrzenie zwrócone na jej kolana. Zrozumiał co ona chce zrobić zanim się zatrzymała. – Draco Malfoy? Co to za rodzaj żartu, że Draco Malfoy chce mnie poślubić? To czyste szaleństwo. – zaczęła miotać się po pokoju. – I...i... Mundungus Fletcher!

Ukrył uśmieszek za długimi palcami i oparł się na krześle.

- Kingsley Shacklebolt, George i Fred Weasley, Ron oczywiście i Wiktor...

- Pan Krum? To przecież zaszczyt w pani przypadku*****.

- Profesorze, wystarczy, że mam powody... Wiem, że tak nie jest! Ani trochę. Wydaje mi się, że jest to jakiś rodzaj projektu... tak jakby zdobywanie albo chronienie czyjegoś dziewictwa!

Oprócz sceptycznego wzniesienia jednej z brwi, jego wyraz twarzy nie uległ zmianie.

- Profesorze, z pewnością nie sugeruję, że nie jestem... - wybełkotała, nie będąc w stanie dalej kontynuować.

Uśmiechnął się. – Jeśli mam powody do zmartwień, nie widzę problemu by znaleźć na nie odpowiedź, panno Granger. – dał myśl, której właściwie można by się trzymać. Pod warunkiem, że wiedziało się co oznacze ciąża dla nastolatki.

Odetchnęła z irytacją, zupełnie oniemiała.

- Naprawdę musi się pani nauczyć lepiej ukrywać swoje myśli, panno Granger. To jest nieprzyzwoite. – jeden kącik jego ust wykrzywił się w złośliwym uśmiechu. – Jestem Legilimentą jak za pewne pani wie.

Sukinsyn.

- Szczęśliwie dla nas obojga, śmiem twierdzić, że jest o wiele więcej lepszych tematów niż stan pani błony dziewiczej. – powiedział, strząsając niewidoczny pyłek ze swojego czarnego, wełnianego rękawa.

To wcale nie pójdzie dobrze.

- Jestem pewna... - sprawdziła swój głos i znalazła względnie mocny ton by kontynuować. – Profesor Dumbledore myśli... chce mi pomóc, ale lista zawiera... ohh, za dużo nazwisk i o niektórych czarodziejach nawet nie słyszałam! Oh, na przykład... - walczyła żeby przypomnieć sobie to nazwisko. – Wilbur Oro... Oro...

- Orogrande?

Na jej skinienie, wzruszył ramionami. – Być może powinna pani rozważyć tę propozycję, panno Granger. Orogrande'owie są jedną z najstarszych i najbogatszych czarodziejskich rodzin w...

- Nie jestem głupia, profesorze.

- Przepraszam, czasami o tym zapominam.

- Oni mieszkają w Kornwalii! Jak mogłabym uczyć się w Kornwalii?

- Nie miałem pojęcia jaką ma to dla pani wartość, panno Granger. – zadrwił. – Jestem pewien, że to będzie wspaniały wybór dla pani, panno Granger. Chociaż z drugiej strony... - odsunął się od biurka i podniósł na całą wysokość. – nie widzę jaki to ma związek ze mną. Ściśle rzecz biorąc... - posłał jej groźne spojrzenie. – nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego jest pani akurat tu w Hogwarcie od czterech dni? Co więcej semestr jeszcze się nawet nie rozpoczął. Dlaczego nie wyżali się pani opiekunce swojego domu?

- Myślałam, że to oczywiste, dlaczego nie mogę pójść do profesor McGonagall! – spojrzała na niego ze złością. – Ona mnie nie uratuje, ale pan tak.

Jeśli nawet przypuszczał do czego ona zmierza, nie okazywał tego. Po prostu czekał na to aż zacznie kontynuować.

O bogowie.

- Profesorze Snape, nie jest pan przecież tępy, - warknęła. – chcę... _potrzebuję_ żeby mnie pan poślubił.

Zmierzył ją spojrzeniem od góry do dołu i zaczął lekceważąco. – Ma pani gorączkę? Może powinna pani odwiedzić Madam Pomfrey?

Poczuła okropne swędzenie w oczach, zamrugała i pociągnęła nosem.

Fala obrzydzenia przeszła przez jego ciało. – Proszę, niech pani oszczędzi mi pokazu kobiecych słabości.

- Nie jestem słaba! – warknęła. – Po prostu... to mnie przytłacza.

- Czyżby?

Tylko Profesor Snape potrafił nasycić jedno dwusylabowe słowo taką ilością pogardy.

Odwróciła się nerwowo i zaczęła chodzić po pokoju. – Jeśli poślubię jakiegokolwiek mężczyznę z tej listy to będę musiała opuścić Hogwart! Moje życie legnie w gruzach!

- Jeśli poślubię jednego z tych... - Obróciła się i wzniosła w powietrze rękę od różdżki. Machnęła nią dając nacisk na to jedno słowo. – _chłopców._

Jej policzki płonęły, ale zmusiła się do kontynuacji. Odwróciła się by spojrzeć na niego. Ręce opadły jej na biodra. – Nie chcę być przykuta do nastoletniego chłopca, który będzie myślał, że będę dostępna dla niego przez cały czas by spełniać jego pragnienia. Nigdy nie wyjdę z łóżka!

Złożył ręce przed sobą i pozwolił sobie rozluźniająco oprzeć się o kamienną ścianę. Po czym uśmiechnął się.

Czerpał przyjemność z jej dylematów, cholera by go. Nie miała wpływu na to czy on jej pomoże z tym wszystkim. Pochyliła się do przodu, opierając się sztywno na krawędzi biurka. – Chcę być w Hogwarcie przez wzgląd na moją... moją edukację... i ponieważ... - Łzy ponownie podeszły jej do oczu przez co przerwała. Jej gardło zablokowało się, uniemożliwiając kontynuację.

- Ponieważ? – zadrwił, studiując smugę atramentu na jednym ze swoich palców.

- Nigdzie indziej nie będę bezpieczna. – powiedziała, napotykając jego nachmurzone spojrzenie. – Z _nikim_ innym.

Cisza.

Spojrzała na niego. – Jest pan jedynym czarodziejem, który będzie w stanie wystarczająco mnie ochronić.

- Najwyraźniej powinna pani poznać więcej czarodziejów. – Zaczął zbierać papiery na biurku. – A teraz jeśli mogłaby mi pani wybaczyć.

- Profesorze!

Rzucił jej jadowite spojrzenie. – Czyżbyśmy już nie skończyli?

Poczuła jak jej ostatnia nadzieja, przemyka jej przez palce. Była pewna – nawet bardzo, że on nie będzie w stanie odwrócić się do niej placami. – To oczywiste, że jest pan potężnym czarodziejem. Muszę dodać, że nie boi się pan nawet nie czysto walczyć! – błagała. – Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić żadnego innego czarodzieja, który ochroni mnie tak dobrze jak pan.

Skrzywił się, ale nic nie powiedział.

- W porządku z wyjątkiem profesora Dumbledore'a. – szczerze zmusiła się by dodać. – Ale to oczywiste, że on jest za stary, za bardzo zapracowany. W sumie to i dobrze. Jakkolwiek nie mogłabym prosić go o zrobienie czegoś takiego.

Nozdrza Snape'a rozszerzyły się w chwili gdy posłał jej ostre spojrzenie.

- I w końcu, pomyślałam, że znalazłam najlepsze rozwiązanie kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, że w sumie mogłabym... Jestem pewna, że mogłabym przekonać profesora Lockhart'a…

- Gilderoy'a Lockhart'a?!

- To ma naprawdę sens. – powiedziała jasno. – On jest w Świętym Mungu, więc spodziewam się, że raczej z nim nie zamieszkam. Będę mogła kontynuować naukę tutaj.

- Niech pani powie, - Snape zadrwił. – dlaczego w tej właśnie chwili nie jest pani w Świętym Mungu i nie modli się o jego łaskę?

- Tak, wówczas zrozumiałam problem aspektu „ochrony", którego rzecz jasna, nie jest on w stanie spełnić. Poza tym jest jeszcze... - Jej żołądek zacisnął się z obrzydzenia. - konsumowanie małżeństwa. Z nim! W Świętym Mungu! – wzdrygnęła się. – Prędzej umrę!

- Panno Granger... - jego głos był cichy, a prawie tak samo niebezpieczny. – Czy nie zapomniała pani przypadkiem, że będzie musiała skonsumować kontrakt ze mną? Tu? W lochach?

- Oczywiście, - powiedziała sztywno, prostując szatę. – ale to co innego.

- W jaki sposób? – słowa te zabrzmiały głucho, burząc coś pomiędzy nimi.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Myślałam, że to jest dość oczywiste. Co innego z um sprawą skonsumowania kontraktu… Jednakże nie musielibyśmy żyć razem. Mógłby pan kontynuować to co zawsze pan robi. Ja na pewno nie stanę na pańskiej drodze. Wciąż mieswzkałabym w wieży Gryffindoru z moimi przyjaciółmi. Nic więcej się nie zmieni. W ogóle.

- Z wyjątkiem tego... niech mi pani powie jeszcze raz, o części skonsumowania kontraktu. – Brzmiał prawie intrygująco.

Po raz pierwszy, poczuła jak fala nadziei mknie przez jej ciało. – To jest genialne, czyż nie?! Żadne z nas tego nie chce. Jestem pewna, że moglibyśmy zrobić to szybko i skończyć z tym raz na zawsze.

- Oh, proszę przejdź do meritum. – zadrwił.

- Myślałam, że jest to zupełnie oczywiste! – wyjąkała. – Pan jest nauczycielem! A ja jestem uczennicą!

- A chodzi pani o to, że…

Prawie zawarczała z frustracji. Czy ktokolwiek oprócz niej faktycznie to przeczytał? – Jeśli to nie jest wystarczający powód, dlaczego jest to zupełnie niewłaściwe… W _Historii Hogwartu, _- mówiła tak wolno jakby zwracała się do Rona. – wyjaśnia to dość skandaliczna kadencja dyrektora Darlingood'a z szesnastego wieku. – poczuła, że jej policzki ponownie zapłonęły. Pośpiesznie rzuciła. – Profesorowie zostali zobowiązani do wypicia eliksiru, który umm trzymał ich umm pragnienia w uśpieniu. Żeby zapobiec…

Spojrzała na niego nerwowo, ale on jedynie uprzejmie skinął głową.

- Niemoralnym aktom z uczniami. – Wzięła głęboki oddech i zamrugała. – Oczywiście wie pan co mam na myśli.

- Muszę zapytać o datę publikacji pani materiału źródłowego, panno Granger. Jakkolwiek jestem za bardzo zafascynowany tym na czym się pani zatrzymała. Proszę kontynuować.

- Dobrze, jestem pewna, że od tego środka ostrożności można by pokrótce odstąpić, więc moglibyśmy spełnić nasze, nasze zobowiązania wytyczone przez kontrakt. Faktem jest, że… - uniosła podbródek w napięciu. Po czym stwierdziła triumfalnie. – pan nawet mnie nie lubi, więc nie mogę sobie wyobrazić tego, że chciałby pan przedłużać tę działalność nie bardziej niż ja bym chciała.

- Fakty...cznie.

Myślała, że będzie musiała użyć słowa, którego bardzo nienawidziła. – Niezależnie od moich poszukiwań to nie powinno trwać tak długo jakby pan był chłopcem. Z pewnością nie dłużej.

- _Rzeczywiście._ – to było warknięcie.

Ze zmieszaniem wpatrywała się w niego. Nie powinien być aż tak oschły. Drżąc uniosła podbródek. – Może pan wypierać się zainteresowania lub troski o swoich uczniów, ale nie wierzę panu. Nawet…. nawet o tych, których nie za bardzo pan lubi. Udowodnił pan to wiele razy kiedy chronił pan Rona, Harry'ego i mnie.

Wciągnęła drżącymi rękoma złożony kawałek pergaminu ze swojej szaty i podała mu. Wziął go, odwrócił by otworzyć i zaczął czytać.

- Groźby śmierci? – Słowa te były wymijające, prawie obojętne.

- Tak, ale tylko trzy. – spojrzała na niego. – _Nie_ boję się. Jak również nie jestem głupia. Jestem przyjaciółką Harry'ego Potter'a, mugolaczką. To wszystko sprawia, że mnie nienawidzą.

- Mugolaczką, która ma _wygląd_ i odrobinę talentu. - dodał. – To daje im jeszcze więcej powodów by panią nienawidzić.

Spojrzała na podłogę, zaklinając w duchu, że nigdy nie nauczyła się kontrolować swoich piekielnych emocji.

- Tak więc. W skrócie, wtargnęła się pani do mojej klasy w taki sposób, który uzasadniałby mnie gdybym chciał odesłać panią do Filch'a, _rozbroiła mnie pani..._

- Przecież zwróciłam panu różdżkę!

- ...i prosi mnie o rękę, zapewniając mnie, że nie byłem pani pierwszym wyborem...

- Chciałam żeby pan wiedział, że rozważyłam wszystkie inne opcje!

- ...pomiędzy starcem, a wariatem...

- Nie powinien pan brać tego do siebie.

- ...i wybrała pani mnie, ponieważ jestem za stary na _seks..._

Zakrztusiła się.

- ...i myśli pani, że teatralnie przelewając łzy, wsparta na moim biurku, odsłaniając falujące piersi...

Zerknęła w dół, przerażona. Po czym chwyciła szatę by się nią szczelnie zasłonić.

- ...starając się wzbudzić moją litość wymachując przed moją twarzą jakimiś groźbami śmierci adresowanymi do pani. I ty myślisz, że możesz prosić mnie o rękę?

- Panno Granger... - zredukował głos do chropowatego szeptu posyłającego dreszcze, które muskały jej plecy. – Czyżby całkiem pani zapomniała z kim rozmawia?

Cofnęła się w stronę drzwi i chwyciła wolną ręką za klamkę. – W... w... wydaje mi się, że popełniłam błąd w ocenie sytuacji.

Kiedy drzwi się nie otworzyły, przypomniała sobie, że jej czar nadal działa. Machnęła różdżką i okazało się, że drzwi...

...nadal nie chcą się otworzyć.

Spojrzała przez ramię żeby zobaczyć...

Profesora Sanpe'a, którego różdżka leniwie zwisała z jego palców.

- Sądzę, że jeszcze z panią skończyłem.

* * *

***** a feather in your cap – idiom angielski. Nie za bardzo wiedziałam jak go przetłumaczyć jak i nie mogłam znaleźć znaczenia tego przysłowia. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie znoszę idiomów i jest to moja pięta Achillesowa. Jeśli miałby ktoś pomysł jak to powinno brzmieć to proszę pisać.


End file.
